falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Papa Khan
|tag skills = |special = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairWastelandM |head add ons=BeardFull |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorGreatKhansFactionNV GreatKhansFactionNV vGreatKhansDialogueFaction |class =RaiderBigGuns |combat style=CSRaider |GECK race =CaucasianOld |baseid = |refid = |footer = Papa Khan without his helmet }} Papa Khan is the leader of the Great Khans living in Red Rock Canyon in 2281. Background Papa Khan is the Great Khans' patriarch and chieftain. Once a disciple of Darion in the New Khans, he led those who survived the destruction of the New Khans in California to the Mojave Wasteland. He then continued the tradition of the Khans, raiding many of the surrounding tribes, and soon became a major force in the Mojave while creating an image of ruthlessness and ferocity that couldn’t be matched. In the not too distant future, Mr. House recruited the surrounding tribes, giving them money, weapons, and supplies. He then drove the Khans out of New Vegas. Realizing Mr. House was an army all his own, Papa Khan decided the risk was too great for an assault and the benefits too few for a powerless rundown city when plenty of caravans and settlements were still open for raiding. The Great Khans then withdrew toward Bitter Springs as their new semi-permanent settlement. Then when their old enemy, NCR, expanded in the Mojave, Papa and his Khans naturally lashed out at her settlers and soldiers that began to pour in, entirely predictable considering the history of hatred between the two people. Large war parties of Khans began attacking and pillaging NCR settlements and outposts. Armed with the knowledge that Mr. House would never give up his precious Vegas, the Great Khans, under Papa Khan's leadership, began to push harder and harder against the NCR, expecting Mr. House to take up arms against them. Thus, when Mr. House signed a treaty with the NCR and restored the city’s power, NCR then had free hands to deal harshly with the Khans, culminating in the massacre of Bitter Springs. Papa Khan was leading a war party against an NCR outpost at that time, so he feels heavy guilt and responsibility for not being there when his people needed him most. His grudge against NCR to this day is a major driving force behind the treaty between the Great Khans and Caesar's Legion. He can be found inside the Great Khan longhouse in Red Rock Canyon. The Longhouse is the only concrete building in the village and is located to the right as one enters the Canyon. At night, he can be found sleeping behind the locked door. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Oh My Papa: Papa Khan can't see that his alliance with Caesar's Legion is a bad idea. He needs to be convinced no matter what. * For the Republic, Part 2: When approaching him for his help in the upcoming battle, it is impossible to merely talk him into an alliance with the NCR. Instead, the Courier is given the options of either assassinating him or convincing his lieutenants to speak out against him. * Why Can't We Be Friends?: Samuel Cooke sends the Courier to Red Rock Canyon to meet with the Great Khans, where they have to convince Papa Khan to join forces with the Powder Gangers in Vault 19. Effects of player's actions * If the player character succeeds in the quest We Are Legion, thus slaughtering the NCR soldiers at Camp Forlorn Hope, Papa Khan will name the Courier his heir and offer them to rule the Great Khans after his death. Karl, at his left, will also greet them for their success. After quietly killing Papa Khan, the player character can then speak to Regis to gain more Khan fame, leadership, and Karl will leave Red Rock Canyon entirely. Caesar does not have special dialogue by choosing this option. * On the other hand, if the player completes the quest Oh My Papa, the contempt the Legion's envoy, Karl, has for the Great Khans is revealed. Infuriated by this deceitful insult, Papa Khan shouts at the other Khans in the longhouse to attack Karl, who is quickly killed. At Papa Khan's command, the alliance with Caesar's Legion is severed permanently. Upon meeting the Courier, Caesar can refer to this, saying "The Great Khans aren't exactly clamoring to fight for my Legion now." ** After Papa Khan breaks the alliance with the Legion, a number of options exist. The Courier can convince Papa Khan that his tribe is in terminal decline, driving him to fatalistically seek out a final great battle for his Khans at Hoover Dam. Papa Khan's broken spirit leads to the eventual disintegration of the Great Khans. ** For a different Speech check, the Courier can convince Papa Khan to redirect his hopes for the future, from revenge on the NCR to claiming renewed greatness "unburdened by the past." Greatly impressed by the Courier's words, Papa Khan vows to pack the camp up and leave as soon as fighting at Hoover Dam starts. This is done successfully, and Papa Khan's wish to "leave a legacy of greatness" when he dies is fulfilled as his Khans, aided by the Followers of the Apocalypse, "carve a mighty empire out of the ruins of the Northwest." * If Papa Khan and Regis are killed, the Great Khans are severely wounded by the loss of their leaders, but try to rebuild once more in the territory of former Idaho. Inventory Notes * If the Courier kills Papa Khan and then tells Regis, they will get positive Great Khans reputation. * There is a special Papa Khan armor, but it was cut from the game. Appearances Papa Khan appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Occasionally, when asleep, Papa Khan floats in mid-air over the side of the bed. Initiating conversation can cause him to become stuck in the bed or the floor when he is awoken. This is not a major issue, as you can still talk to him. This bug can be fixed by leaving the building, waiting, and returning. * Very rarely players receive a glitch where Papa Khan is stuck in a tiny outhouse looking building behind the building he usually is. There is no known cause or fix for this glitch. This glitch is seen here. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Great Khan characters Category:Red Rock Canyon characters ru:Папа Хан de:Papa Khan pl:Papa Chan uk:Папа Хан